United Nations
The United Nations is the successor of the League of Nations, and was founded shortly after World War II. Its main headquarters is situated in New York on land donated by John D. Rockefeller Jr (who also provided much of the funding for the UN's predecessor). __TOC__ Structure and policy The United Nations is a public-private partnership, one of the worlds' first. Its policy appears to be largely written by, among others: *Ford Foundation *Carnegie Endowment for International Peace *Rockefeller Foundation United Nations Plan for World Governance The world is to be a Federation, which is an architecture where power is centralised, then devolved to lower levels as appropriate. Sometimes which level makes the decision on something is written into a constitution. The world will be broken up into regions, then those regions into smaller regions, then into smaller regions again. As best as can be determined at the moment, the world will be divided into: *The Euro-African Union *The Asia Pacific Union *The Americas Union The European Union as the Model The Elites see the European Union as the model for the rest of the world. Europe is the region most divided politically and historically and what works in Europe will be used in other regions, so we can use the EU to get an idea of what will be applied worldwide. Currently in the EU there is a small commission at the top steering policy, this is called the EU Commission. It compromises the College of Commissioners (27 appointed bureaucrats) and around 25,000 civil servants. This is the main institution that runs the European Union, doing so in a similar way to how the British Empire ran the Indian Subcontinent. The Commission has the sole power in EU institutions to initiate new legislation and issues a variety of dictats to member states ordering compliance. There is actually a small body called the European Council (not to be confused with the Council of Europe) which is believed to be above the Commission and act as steering committee behind the scenes while the media focuses on the Commissioners. Except for the European courts and the Committee on the Regions, the other institutions, like the Parliament, are just for show and serve no real purpose. The nations making up the European region have been further sub divided into smaller regions. This was largely done in secret behind the backs of the people with little to no media coverage. In the case of the United Kingdom it was implemented through the Office of the Deputy Prime Minister (ODPM), an office the media portrayed as a sinecure. The man mostly responsible was John Prescott MP, who the media famously stereotyped as playing croquet because he had nothing to do. On the contrary he was destroying his own country. Interestingly the organisation Common Purpose has links with the ODPM. John Prescott offered a referendum on whether to have regional government, however the government fixed the debate by allowing only one area of Britain to take part, the area they felt most likely to vote for the regional government. Even so the people voted against these new subregions ( link ), so the politicians quietly ignored the vote and set up the regional governance anyway, all over England. The media has ignored this issue. In every region certain institutions are set up: *A Regional Assembly *A Regional Executive *A Regional Development Agency England is now divided into nine regions with these institutions. They report to a central organisation called the 'Committee of the Regions' (CoR) in Brussels. London is often treated differently and sometimes called a 'city region' so the public do not always connect it to regionalism, but the institutions that have been created to govern it are really the same as the other regions, so it is safe to say that it is part of the same agenda. London may operate slightly differently because its regional government process began earlier so it can be considered to be further along in the process. Another break is made with the nations that make up the United Kingdom. Here the process is called 'devolution' and to the public the process is represented as an entirely separate thing. However the institutions that have been set up in Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland through the devolution process are almost exactly the same as regionalism. There may be small differences due to local history but this is really the same process under a different name and branding. EU documents refer to these so called nations as 'regions of the European Union' exactly as they refer to devolved English reasons. If these two processes were put together it would put pay to the lie that devolution is all about restoring sovereignty to those nations and hence undermine support for the process, this is why the liar politicians have branded them differently. This is hardcore evidence of criminality and conspiracy. Most of the people are completely unaware of these developments and of those that are, laughably, almost all will deny that it has anything to do with the EU, because their establishment media lies to them. It would be useful to collect an archive of such lies and ignorance so that it can be shown up after the fact. Due to expose of the regionalisation by anti-NWO groups, politicians have announced that regional assemblies will be closed down. The conservative government elected in 2010 claims to be anti regionalisation, a lie, but they may need to pretend to be attacking regionalism. Recently news reports have begun to appear of files, documents, offices and bureaucrats being moved out of Westminster, this is a sign that democracy in the UK is being shut down for good. The media informs us it is "to save money". ( link ) ( link ) ( link ) It was recently reported that the London Assembly, held up to the people as their regional governance chamber, is a privately owned building by private corporation. People who try to take photographs of it or film it 'without permission', or display any other signs of 'suspicious behaviour' are approached by private corporate security and told they will be under arrest unless they leave. ( Youtube link ) This means that likely all these buildings are private corporations and not in anyway associated with the public sector. The establishments fake socialist politicians have defended this state of affairs on TV. Some BBC propaganda for London to 'go it alone and declare independence' BBC link The EU opening job centres in Africa, a precursor to a Euro-African union? BBC link United Nations System of National Accounts One of the United Nations many organisations is The United Nations System of National Accounts. The aim of UNSNA is to provide an integrated, complete system accounts enabling international comparisons of all significant economic activity. Civil servants at the national level are expected to conform to UN standards. GDP is therfore used as the main measure of an economy by UN command. Revisions to accounting rules are coordinated by the Intersecretariat Working Group on National Accounts (ISWGNA) References Links *Carnegie Endowment For International Peace - Regionalizing the Multilateral System: A Responce to Globalization *Regionalism (international relations) *Committee of Regions Category:All